


Daily Routines

by AmazingTook



Series: The lives of the Poly crew [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTook/pseuds/AmazingTook
Summary: Their days were messes but an organised mess





	Daily Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Second part of the poly one-shots, if anyone has any ideas or anything then hit me up!

 

Although the house was always busy and chaotic looking, each day had the same routine, barely varying when the boys had to go out of town for a convention or even a rare vacation. Unsurprisingly, Brock was always the first to wake in the mornings, opting to use the shower before and of his boyfriends. While he was showering Marcel would get up and start to get the kitchen ready for breakfast until Brock came down to help, nothing too much, normally just putting out cereal and bread. Brain, Craig, Evan and Anthony would be downstairs next in various stages of waking up, only being fully awake once their breakfast is done. Scott would then get one of the others to get a shower with him, normally Tyler or Jon before joining the others downstairs. Lucas and John would always be the last in bed, even if they woke up before the others they liked to just stay in the comfort of the bed, only wanting to move when Brock eventually calls them down. The only person who you could never tell when they would wake was Ryan, with his insomnia he could still be awake when Brock wakes up, just making sure his video goes up and taking time to go through the comments. Times like these Luke would stay with him, sometimes falling asleep on the couch in Ryan's office just to make sure he wasn't alone during the night.

The mornings were always a mess, everyone doing what they want until it was time to work on their videos. Depending on the weather most of them would go outside, basking in the sun or the living room if the weather was bad and just enjoying each other's company. This is what they like to call a 'tech free zone' where all technology was frowned on, apart from music. Board games were busted out here, often ending out in a battle which no one would really win. Monopoly was the worst in this case, accusations of cheating being thrown out and smug faces of those who win were almost unbearable. Almost. 

Contrary to most beliefs, the boys filmed in the afternoon. Some more than others, depending on the sessions you could hear who was playing throughout the house. When Tyler rages he can be heard from the downstairs bathroom, Anthony's laugh can be heard from the kitchen and John's quips can be heard without any context to the confusion and amusement to anyone who might just be sitting in the room. These sessions could go on for hours, people swapping in and out when they get tired. But after these sessions comes the most peaceful times in the house. Nobody would be shouting, no yelling or raging, just blissful quiet. In these times you can find Tyler and Anthony cuddling in the room in the gap between their own, just calming down and appreciating the quiet. Marcel and Brian would be in the kitchen cooking the evening meal for everyone, discussing what to cook tomorrow and if they need to go shopping.

Scott and Jon would go to the garage and do some art, sometimes collaborating on something that they never actually finished due to the next idea they had together. Evan, Craig, Luke and Daithi would come together to discuss random stuff, from new video ideas to what Jenifer from middle school did. John would trail into Ryans room to make sure he wasn't being too bitchy in the session or to just generally check up on him and like Tyler and Anthony they could just cuddle for a bit, talking gently to each other, giving soft kisses and just reassuring each other. Brock and Lucas would be the ones to go out the house daily, whether it's going to the shops or to buy something to surprise their boyfriends with something.

After their dinner, everyone had a different job to help with the clearing up; Tyler, Jon and John would oversee the washing up and drying the plates and then putting everything away ("Why do I have to wash up every day, I would rather do the wiping" "Because Tyler, John has his rings so it's only logical he puts everything away" "What about you then!" "I am older and I say I don't want to so fuck you") Anthony and Evan would clear the table from everything else. Craig and Daithi set the table to being with and since Lucas and Brock buy all the food they don't have to do anything, the same with Marcel and Brian because they felt it was unfair to cook and then clear. Ryan and Luke generally just circulate between whoever was taking the longest. Scott was the only one who didn't help with this process, it's not that he was lazy, it was more because Marcel banned him from entering the cooking part of the kitchen due to an accident involving dropping a pile of plates. Despite Scott's protests that he is more mature now he still gets told to just hang back.

The evening would take up editing time for most of the boys. With John and Lucas taking hours to edit one video while Daithi can bash out three in the same space of time, it usually meant that they weren't really seen at this time. One by one the boys would then trickle to bed, normally in the same order but going to different rooms, depending on what they would be feeling. Craig would always be first to bed closely followed by Anthony and Tyler. Scott and Marcel generally went to bed at the same time, just a coincidence that became a nice tradition for the two of them. Luke, Daithi, Evan and Brian would go within the next few hours, just to whichever bed the saw first. Brock would make sure to give the remaining people a drink of water and kiss before he headed off to bed, telling them not to stay up too late. Jon would always wait for Brock to come to him before he also headed off, making sure to stay on the end of the bed. 

Lucas would be next, after his editing he would just flomp in any space he can get on a bed, wriggling his way down the bed until his head could be suitably buried. It was then a few hours until John came out of his room, quickly checking of Ryan, making sure he hadn't fallen asleep at his desk before quietly making his way to a bed and gently getting into bed before also falling asleep. You could never predict what Ryan would do during the evenings, sometimes he went to bed when John did, sometimes he just slept on his couch and sometimes e simply never slept at all. But he knew one this, he was always happiest when he was with the others.

To put it in a few sentences, their days were a mess that worked for them. But if you asked them, they would say their just happy to spend time together every day.


End file.
